bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Kedke Kedle Dekde
is a tower. It looks like a weird Ceramic Bloon with 3 ears. It attacks by throwing corn kernels and bubbles at Bloons, dealing 10HP damage to them and regenerating them by 0.25HP per second for 60 seconds. It has a weird firing rate, shooting at a rate of once every 0.3 seconds for six shots, then stops firing for 10 seconds, then shoots a group of four projectiles, then stops firing for five more seconds, and then repeating the process. *Costs $√(2^63-1) on Medium. *Has 3.141595141*(√2)HP and π^π^π AD. *Regenerates 1.99HP every second. *If more than one is on-screen at a time, all Kedke Kedle Dekdes turn green forever. They are invincible while green, but cannot fire. *Boosts the stats of all nearby towers by π^π^π√''TREE(3)'' percent. Path 1 Shuriken Rainbow Firing rate changed. *Shoots 6 kernels/bubbles at a rate of one every 0.3 seconds. *Stops firing for seven seconds. *Shoots a bomb that deals 2HP damage. *Stops firing for 2.4 seconds. *Shoots a normal shuriken every frame for one second. *Shoots a red shuriken. *Stops firing for 9 seconds. *Turns green for 5 seconds, and damages itself by 1HP. It is invincible while green, but cannot fire. *Shoots a group of four kernels/bubbles. *Stops firing for 1.2 seconds. *Shoots another bomb that deals 2HP damage. *Turns green for 5 seconds, and heals itself by 1HP. *Repeat process. Red shurikens shoot orange shurikens at π times a second. Orange shurikens shoot yellow shurikens at π times a second. Yellow shurikens shoot green shurikens at π times a second. Green shurikens shoot blue shurikens at π times a second. Blue shurikens shoot purple shurikens at π times a second. All deal 1HP damage on contact, and create a 10px explosion that shoots a kernel/bubble for every Bloon inside of it. *Costs in between a random $7,590 and $7,960 on Medium, but you have to have at least $250,000 to purchase it. The text says that it costs $249,999. Cannon Cannon Kedke Kedle Dekde builds a cannon that shoots a cannon every 7.8 parsecs. Those cannons shoot 3 tiny cannons twice a second, and the tiny cannons shoot huge bombs that deal 30HP damage. The huge bombs move at 1 pixel per second and the tiny cannons fire them at a rate of once every 7.8 seconds. *Costs $π^π^π on Medium. Save the Hubble Kedke Kedle Dekde gives the Hubble Telescope thermal shielding so the telescope doesn't burn up in the atmosphere when said telescope re-enters in the 2030s. This upgrade also causes the Cannon Cannon's tiny cannons' bombs to have an image of the Hubble Telescope on them. *Costs $1 on Medium. Akron Cows Firing rate changed. *Shoots 11 kernels/bubbles at a rate of one every 0.2 seconds. *Stops firing for 5 seconds. *Shoots a spread of 3 bombs that deal 3HP damage each. *Stops firing for 1.8 seconds. *Shoots a normal shuriken every frame for 2 seconds. *Shoots 2 red shurikens at a rate of one every 0.6 seconds. *Shoots a normal shuriken every frame for one second. *Stops firing for 3.5 seconds. *Turns green for 8 seconds, and damages itself by 3HP. It is invincible while green, but cannot fire. *Shoots 3 groups of four to six kernels/bubbles at a rate of one every 1.2 seconds. *Stops firing for 2 seconds. *Turns green for 2 seconds, and heals itself by 2HP. *Shoots another bomb that deals 4HP damage. *Stops firing for 1.8 seconds. *Shoots a spread of 8 red shurikens. *Stops firing for 5 seconds. *Turns green for 1.2 seconds. *Shoots a normal shuriken every frame for 0.4 seconds. *Stops firing for 2 seconds. *Shoots a cow with Akron's face on it. *Turns green for 6 seconds, and heals itself by 2HP. *Causes the Cannon Cannon to fire every 5.272 parsecs for 6 seconds. *Stops firing for one second. *Repeat process. Cows with Akron's face on them move in an irregular fashion, and deal 100HP damage to the first Bloon they hit. The Akron Cows then separate into Akron and a cow. Akron then dies, killing all M.O.A.B.-Class Bloons on-screen. The cow watches, and then you get jumpscared by a fluffy rabbit while the screen is white and you can only see the cow. The cow goes moo when the screen is no longer white. The cow's moo blows Bloons back to start. The cow then turns into Nyan Cat and flies away (into Bloons), dealing 9001HP damage and knocking hit Bloons back again. *Costs $6.9e+1337 on Medium. Path 2 PiPie Summons a blue blob that flies around. Every √π seconds, this blue blob shoots π pies, which deal π damage each and have π pierce. Pies move π times as fast as Red Bloons, and the Blue Blob moves π times as fast as a Green Bloon. *Costs (π^π)*(π^2) on Medium. Orb of Destruction All projectiles fired by Kedke Kedle Dekde have a 1% chance to be replaced by an Orb of Destruction. Orbs of Destruction have infinite pierce and turn all hit Bloons into Clear Bloons. The Orb of Destruction also explodes on every hit, and all Bloons within the splash radius are turned into Clear Bloons. Orbs of Destruction also return to Kedke after flying off-screen, making them similar to boomerangs. *Costs $20,000,000 on Medium. Bumble-Bombs All projectiles fired by Kedke will turn into a Bumble-Bomb when running out of Popping Power. Bumble Bombs deal 5HP damage with the radius of a Big One and release 50 Bees plus a Red Shuriken on explosion. *Cost: $123,456 on Medium. Confirm Illuminati All projectiles fired by Kedke have Illuminati on them, multiplying damage, popping power, and movement speed by 3. Illuminati projectiles also automatically target Bloons to fly at. *Special Ability - Confirm Illuminati: Causes the X-Files theme to play. Cooldown: 13 seconds. *Cost: $37,911,133,339 on Medium. Trivia *Kedke Kedle Dekde is closely related to The Glitch. *Kedke Kedle Dekde and his upgrades are actually MORE expensive on Easy, and LESS expensive on Hard and Impoppable. *Selling Kedke Kedle Dekde takes money. *Green Kedke Kedle Dekdes can be upgraded to 4/4. Category:Towers Category:Joke Conceptions Category:Good Bloons Category:Bloons Category:Bloon Towers